1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to automobiles and emergency vehicles and particularly to alarm and warning systems used therein.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are currently many different methods for communication between automobile drivers in traffic. Most methods involve the sense of eyesight (e.g., with turn signals, brake lights, etc.). The prevalent method of communicating impending danger, however, is via the sense of hearing (e.g., with horns or sirens). Unfortunately, the driver's ability to hear these warnings may often be impaired.
The concept is to overcome the current problem of drivers not being able to hear traffic warnings (horns and sirens) because automobile design is intent on limiting the driver's exposure to noise external to the vehicle, and/or because of competing noises such as stereo music, loud conversation, children crying, etc. Drivers may be afflicted with varying degrees of hearing impairment; some individuals may actually be partially/totally deaf, whereas others may have perfect hearing that is temporarily impaired due to competing noise. Regardless of the causes of hearing impairment, when considering the driver's ability to hear traffic warnings, any hearing impairment is further exacerbated by the current philosophy of automobile design which places a premium on reducing the transfer of outside noises to the passenger compartment of vehicles. It is virtually impossible to hear horns or sirens if you are driving with your windows up and stereo on. The present invention will augment audible warnings with a visual stimulus, thus increasing the time a driver has to react to a dangerous situation, and decreasing the potential for accidents.
Prior art is littered with remotely related attempts. To date, none have been successfully implemented; thus, there is not an existing solution to this obvious problem. Patents which have been reviewed and appear to be related are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,873,963; 3,412,378; 4,158,190; 4,587,522; 4,380,004; 4,209,769; 3,859,623; 3,568,144; 4,706,086; 4,759,069; 4,785,474; 4,794,394; 5,126,735; 5,235,329; 5,278,553; 5,287,411; 5,289,181; 5,307,060; 5,495,242, 5,495,243; 5,559,508, 5,572,201; 5,629,689; 5,739,767; 5,757,284; 5,805,103, 5,808,560.
Virtually all of the prior art attempts have utilized sophisticated electronic circuitry to attempt to "recognize" the existence of a wailing siren. These devices are not only expensive to manufacture, but are limited in functionality due to the potential for environmental factors to negatively impact performance, as well as the sheer existence of a multitude of siren types; with fluctuating frequencies, amplitudes and sound intensities. These prior art devices would also be difficult to periodically test to ensure continuing operational functionality. One would need to simulate a siren, or numerous sirens, to ensure that the device continues to work properly. This would be a nuisance to the installer, as well as the vehicle operator. Another limitation of the prior art is simply that it focuses solely on the warnings produced by emergency vehicles, and ignores the warnings produced by the standard automobiles driven everyday by the general public. In other words, with all of the prior art, standard (non-emergency) vehicles are only equipped with a form of receiver, and are not equipped to transmit a similar "style" warning to other vehicles in the vicinity.